vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow
Inadu, better known as The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun), is the spirit of a Native American witch. She was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by Eva Sinclair, who was corrupted by the Hollow's influence. She has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the tyrannical Beast Marcel Gerard. In order to gain power and grow stronger, the Hollow needs the sacrifice of young New Orleans witches, including Adam Folsom and Hope Mikaelson. The Hollow craves more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted from powerful magic, like the immortal species of Original Vampires, the Original Hybrid Klaus, and the Beast Marcel. According to Vincent, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. Since her original death, she obtained followers to perform her dark deeds. Inadu is a member of the Labonair Family. Early History 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Inadu becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Inadu's own mother kill her with it. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, that was empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the First Crescent. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Adam Folsom is spirited away by the Hollow in an abandoned house. In No Quarter, the Hollow is seen as a blue ball of light. The spirit lingered in the old abandoned house from where Adam disappeared. The Hollow's sigil, the , is seen all over the neighborhoods of New Orleans and is reported to both Vincent Griffith and Marcel Gerard by various informants. In Haunter of Ruins, the Hollow works through one of its followers, a Zealot. The Zealot attempts to sacrifice four children in the Hollow's name, informing Vincent that since Vincent was the one who gave it breath, it now needed to "feed." In Keepers of the House, the Hollow uses Hope Mikaelson to deliver a message to Vincent and the Mikaelson family: "The Hollow is coming". Multiple birds then fell from the sky around Hope. With its last follower dead, Will Kinney became the Hollow's new conduit, giving him magical powers that could be used against anyone who intended to interfere with its plans. It was seen again when Klaus and Marcel became victims to the Hollow's anchorage spell, which resulted in the Hollow anchoring itself to the Earth through them. This is seemingly confirmed by Hope when she has a dream about her father being infected by the Hollow. After she wakes up from her dream, she fearfully whispers that the Hollow has arrived. In I Hear You Knocking, The Hollow takes the form of Elijah and Klaus to taunt Marcel about Davina's death and the family seemingly rejection of him. The Hollow also takes the form of Mikael to taunt Klaus about his doubts about being a good father to Hope. In Bag of Cobras, Vincent reveals that whenever the Hollow resurfaces there are four killings in four very distinct locations, and he didn't know why. Later, Klaus throws a party in hopes of luring the Hollow's followers to the Compound, so that he can kill them. At the party, Vincent is able to track down the Hollow's High Priest, Dominic, who reveals that the Hollow needs to feed on power and energy. Though the children who were planned to be sacrificed would have made it content, it would prefer the death of someone much older and more powerful - such as an Original Vampire. However, someone as powerful as the Beast Marcel Gerard would be enough. Dominic also states the Hollow wants freedom, as being a spirit doesn't allow it full access to its power and intends to be brought back to life. In order to be resurrected, it needs four pieces of its remains, two of which have been found. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, knowing the Ancestors will soon track her down, the Hollow hijacks Sofya's body to hide in. In Voodoo in My Blood, she is still possessing Sofya and seeks out her missing remains in order to be resurrected. At Marcel's, she learns that Alaric is coming to bring one of the pieces and intercepts his arrival, taking the finger bone. Later she attacks, Elijah, Marcel and Hayley, and takes the third piece of her remains. Sometime that night she stakes Elijah with a stake wrapped in the enchanted thorns as she prepares for her resurrection. In Queen Death, the Hollow enacts her plan to sacrifice Elijah and resurrect herself. She entraps him a boundary spell and taunts him to stop fighting. Later she makes a deal with Marcel to obtain the last piece of her remains and initiates the spell by placing the bones into a hollowed tree. Before she is able to sacrifice Elijah, Marcel stabs her vessel with a knife laced with Hayley's blood, forcing her out of Sofya. As a spirit she finishes the spell and kills Elijah, along with his sireline and channels the power of his death to successfully perform her sacrificial resurrection spell. She is seen rising from the hollowed tree, reborn in her original body. Personality True to her title as "The Hollow", Inadu was ruthless and only cared about gaining more power, and even killed members of her own tribe with a faint smirk at the destruction and death she was causing. She is shown to be vindictive as she cursed the seven tribes before she was killed and made them become werewolves on a full moon. She does not care the people she hurts are women, men or children as she was willing to sacrifice any of them to gain power. Physical Appearance While alive, Inadu was an attractive young woman in her late teens. She had light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reached well past her shoulders. In her spirit form, the Hollow appears as a bright ball of light, surrounded by a light blue color. As a shadow, it is a black mist in the shape of a presumed human, with claw-like hands and glowing blue eyes. As a shadow, her human form is shrouded in darkness, though has the appearance of a teenage girl. She also has a crescent moon birthmark on her left shoulder, which is opposite of the Labonair Family of the Crescent Wolves. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= The Hollow is the offspring of the union of two powerful Native American witch tribes, who was granted power by her tribal Elders and during life, craved more. In her final moments, she cast the Werewolf curse that turned her tribesmen into the first werewolves. She's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. Currently, she's utilized the sacrifice of Elijah to empower her resurrection spell, bringing her back to life. |-|Spirit= As a spirit, her dark magic can influence mental faculties making her quite formidable. As such she can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Klaus, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. She can also convince her victims to do her bidding. |-|Vampire= While possessing Sofya Voronova, she possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Despite residing in a vampiric body, she retains the ability to use magic. Weaknesses *'Labonair Bloodline:' The only people that have the power to destroy her are those who's born of her bloodline, i.e. Hayley and Hope. It is shown that Hayley's blood can harm the vessel she possesses as a spirit. *'Magic:' The Hollow is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. As a spirit, massive amounts of mystical energy, like the collective power of the Ancestors or the sacrifice of an original vampire, can seal her spirit away in an unknown dimension. Followers * † (Inferred by Vincent) * † (Inferred by Vincent) *Zealot † *Acolyte † *Four other Acolytes † *Lara † *Will Kinney † *Dominic † (High Priest) *Nathaniel † Appearances The Hollow’s appearances in The and who it has turned into to antagonize Klaus and Marcel. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Spirit Form, as Blue Light) *''No Quarter'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light (Flashback) and as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Keepers of the House'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light and Shadow) *''Bag of Cobras (Remains) *High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Spirit Form, as a shadow and possessing Sofya) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Flashback/possessing Sofya) *''Queen Death'' Illusions The Hollow has been portrayed by additional actors. It consists of: *Azel James as Dying Man (I Hear You Knocking) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (I Hear You Knocking) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) Possessions *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova (High Water and a Devil's Daughter ''& ''Voodoo in My Blood) Name *'Inadu' comes from Native American origin, but the meaning is "snake". It is possibly a reference to her strange connection to snakes. Trivia *In Keepers of the House, it is shown that when the Sacrificial Anchorage Spell is performed and someone looks at the Hollow in its domain, they can fall victim to its influence. *According to Dominic, in Bag of Cobras, the Ancestors were the only thing keeping the Hollow at bay but when the link to the Ancestral Plane was severed, she was freed. *The Hollow has similar traits with the first Immortal, Silas. **Both have strong telepathic abilities, able to enter the minds of others, appearing as whoever it wishes, and can create life-like illusions; both of which made Klaus think he was being stabbed with a White Oak Stake while using the form of someone he knows. **Both have a cult of followers that worship them. Seemingly, Silas' cult was all destroyed or became inactive whereas the Hollow's followers are great in number. *It needs four of its bones in order to be resurrected in the human world. Only two of the bones have been found (one of which was revealed to be Papa Tunde's Blade), while the other two remain unknown. *In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, it's revealed that the Apisi/Lockwood werewolf bloodline were the chosen guardians of the Hollow's bones. **This made Tyler Lockwood the last living member until he was killed by Damon Salvatore. *The Hollow, needing a place to hide from the returned Ancestors, possesses the vampire Sofya Voronova. *In Voodoo in My Blood, her name was revealed to be Inadu. *The Hollow shares some similarities to Qetsiyah: **Both have been called as "one of the most powerful witches in history". **Both have created of at least one entirely new supernatural species; notably Werewolves and Immortals, respectively. **They were both betrayed by the one they loved (Inadu by her mother, and Qetsiyah by Silas). **They were both murdered by their people. **Even after death they were still active as Spirits, trying to ensure their goals in life were accomplished. **They were both able to resurrect themselves. Gallery TO402-077-Unknown Dark Entity.png TO403-065-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-071-Entity.png TO404-117-The Hollow.png TO404-125-The Hollow.png TO404-148-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO405-015-Mikael Hallucination~Klaus.png TO405-029-Marcel~Hollow.png TO405-030-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-032-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-045~Hollow Elijah~Marce.png TO405-046-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow Klaus-Marce~Hollow Elijah.png TO405-048-Hollow Klaus-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-075-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow Freya-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-085-Hollow Freya.png TO405-087-Hollow Freya.png TO405-091-Representational Totem Channeling Spell-Hollow.png TO405-093-The Hollow.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-116-The Hollow.png TO407-175~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-176~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-177-Sofya~Hollow.png TO407-179-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-002-Shaman-Baby.png TO408-003-Hollow Baby.png TO408-004-Hallow Jaw Bone.png TO408-021-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO408-022-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO408-031-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-033-Sofya-Hollow-Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-035-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-056-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-057-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-062-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-063~Hollow~Inadu~Tribesmen.png TO408-075-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-077-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-078-Hollow-Inadu-Tribesmen-Elders-Shaman.png TO408-096-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-100-Hollow Bones.png TO408-101-Hollow Bones.png TO408-107-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-143-Elijah-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-002-Sofya-The Hollow~Elijah~Enchanted Thorns Stake.png‎ TO409-003-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-005-Enchanted Thorns Stake~Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-008-Sofya-The Hollow~Nathaniel~Witches.png‎ TO409-024-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-031-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png‎ TO409-034-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png‎ TO409-053-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-054-Sofya-The Hollow-Tunde's Blade~Elijah.png‎ TO409-056-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-086-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO409-088-Marcel-Jaw_Bone-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-093-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-097-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-098-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-111-Sofya~Marcel-Hollow.png TO409-112-The_Hollow.png TO409-115-The_Hollow.png TO409-117-The_Hollow.png TO409-140-The_Hollow.png References See also Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Labonair Family Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Resurrected Characters